deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Agatha Dewkes
Madam Agatha Mundy '''(b. 12 January), often nicknamed '''Aggie, is a Welsh half-blood witch of the Dewkes family, the only daughter of Mr and Mrs Dewkes. She also had one elder brother. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, and began her education in the year below Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn. Category: Fifth Generation Category: Background Characters Category: Dewkes family Category: Duelling Club Category: Dumbledore's Army Category: Half-bloods Category: Hogwarts Staff Category: Hufflepuff Category: Married Individuals Category: Mundy family Category: S.P.A.D Category: S.P.E.W Category: Sign Language Category: St Mungos Staff Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Aggie was described to be an extremely pretty girl who stood at five and a half feet, with a thick cloud of dark curly hair and a bright, noticeable smile. She often wore a thick yellow headband to keep her hair out of the way, and walked with a sloping kind of skip in her step that made her seem like a dancer. In her sixth year, her hair was noticeably more wavy than curly. It seemed to be a confirmed fact that Aggie had matured nicely, for she was once described by Callum Cridden to be "one of the best-looking girls" in her year. Personality and traits Generally polite, sweet and bubbly, Aggie was a popular student at Hogwarts who was easy to get along with and had a large group of friends, as well as several students who she had dated. For the most part during her education, she was often found around Hogwarts with a gaggle of gossiping girlfriends, at which she was the centre. Magical abilities and skills * Healing magic: Possessions * Wand: Aggie's wand is of unknown length, wood, and core. Like most wizards in Great Britain she most likely purchased her wand at age eleven from Ollivanders. * Chocolate Frog cards: * Beaded purse: Relationships Family Dewkes family Husband and children Elliot Potter Silva Fidele Other friendships Aggie was very popular throughout her time at Hogwarts, as she regarded everyone without the same kindliness and affection, so much so to the extent that she was considered one of the most popular girls in her own year. She had an entire group of Hufflepuff girl friends, who were constantly giggling or gossiping, Silva being one of them. Aggie was often the centre of this group, having a handful of friends accompany her even to the bathroom, and up until her sixth year she was hardly ever seen without them. After her misunderstanding with Elliot in their third year, this group of friends were strongly protective of her, and guarded her so often that he found it extremely difficult to apologise let alone speak to her. Etymology The name Agatha, or Agata, is a feminine given name derived from the Ancient Greek word ἀγαθός ("agathos"), meaning "good, kind". It was the name of St. Agatha of Sicily, a third-century Christian saint and martyr. The surname Dewkes is a variant of the names Duke and Dukes, both of which are derived from the various Middle English words "duc", "duk", and "douc", which all came from the Old French word "duc". It means "leader". Quotes Notes Trivia * Aggie may have been named after Agatha of Sicily, a Christian saint and virgin martyr; as such, Amy Jordan sometimes referred to her as Saint Sicily. Agatha of Sicily was also the patron saint of nurses, and Aggie herself went on to become a Healer and then Matron at Hogwarts, as well as coming from a family who seemingly specialised in medical practice. Gallery IMG 2715.JPG Aggie_05.jpg Aggie_06.jpg Aggie_07.jpg Aggie_08.jpg Aggie 03.jpg Aggie gif.gif Aggie_04.jpg